finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Mastery
Skill Tree Minor Dark *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 6 + 12 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) *Element: Dark *Range: 3 cells *Cooldown: None *Description: Deals basic Dark-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Dark-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank) to a single target. Upgrade: Minor Dark can be casted twice on different targets during the same turn when '''Greater Dark '''is unlocked. Greater Dark *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Dark (4) - Rank cannot surpass Minor Dark Rank. *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 20 + 18 per additional Rank *Damage: Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) *Element: Dark *Range: 4 cells *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Deals great Dark-based Magic damage to one target. *Effect: This spell deals Dark-based damage equals to Magical Drive * (1d10 + 2 per additional Rank) to a single target. Dark Mastery *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Minor Dark (1) *Type: Passive *Description: Increase Dark-based Elemental damage of spells. *Effect: All Dark-based spells deal Magical Drive * (0.5) more damage per Rank. Dark Cyclone *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Dark Mastery (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The caster cast a cyclone of Dark energy that randomly hit near enemies. *Effect: Next Dark-based Magic damage spell will be transformed into a cyclone of Dark energy that hit the closest person from the front of the Spellbinder. The cyclone will then hit randomly another close target until it touched 5 characters. The cyclone will deal 60% + 10% per additional Rank of the original spell damage. Additional Ranks increase the number of next spells that will be affected by Dark Cyclone, 1 per Rank. Darkness *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Minor Dark (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 16 + 44 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Covers the battlefield with a dense black darkness where vision is null. *Effect: Covering the battlefield for 5 x 5 cells with Darkness. Darkness reduces to vision to 0 making all foes and allies in the darkness to be hidden by sight. Dodge is increased by 10% per Rank when either or both the active and the affected character are inside the Darkness. Ardor *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Darkness (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 6 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 2 cells *Description: Dark-based spells that prevents anyone else to cast spells the same turn. *Effect: When casting Ardor, no characters within 5 cells from the center of where Ardor landed can cast spells until the end of the next Spellbinder's turn. Ardor deals damage equal to a Rank of Minor Dark equal to 2 times this skill Rank, if unlocked. Shadow Flare *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Darkness (1) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 22 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 2 turns *Range: 4 cells *Description: Throws small Dark spheres that cannot be Dodged. *Effect: The Spellbinder throws 1 Dark Sphere per Rank to a single target. Each Dark sphere deals Dark-based damage equal to Magical Drive * (1d4) which cannot be Dodged by the target. Scathe *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Greater Dark (4) *Type: Active *Phase: Action Phase *Magic Cost: 28 + 52 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 3 turns *Description: Shoots a beam of dark energy in front of the caster hitting the foes in front of it. *Effect: The Spellbinder shoots a beam of Dark energy that hits 5 cells in front. Each target hit by the beam receives damage equal to a Rank of Greater Dark equal to 2 times this skill Rank, if unlocked. Torment *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Shadow Flare (1), Scathe (1) *Type: Active *Magic Cost: 30 + 62 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: Area of Effect Dark-based spell that damage foes and will reduce their Elemental Resistance equivalent to the Spellbinder's Elemental Affinity. *Effect: The caster creates a massive 5 x 5 cells dark ball of energy that damage their foes each turn. Each turn, it deals Dark-based damage equivalent to a Rank of Minor Dark equal to 2 times this skill Rank, if unlocked. Torment will also reduce their Elemental Resistance to the element of the Spellbinder's Elemental Affinity equal to Magical Drive * (1 per Rank).